She is mine
by SadaoM
Summary: You era notablemente popular, y esto no le gustaba en absoluto a cierta chica peli naranja que estaba enamorada de La chica peli marrón grisácea, pero, Realmente La peli naranja no podía poner frenos a sus celos.


She is mine

.

.

.

Desde que se cambiaron de instituto, todo volvió a como era antes. You volvió a entrar al club de natación, Pero había cierta diferencia… ¡Y es que era excesivamente popular! Y no solamente en Chicos, No, También habían bastantes chicas que habían caído por You.

Y Definitivamente esto no le gustaba a Chika. Con solo abrir el casillero de You caían prácticamente miles de cartas de amor, Cosas como ''Noticeame Senpai''. Realmente odiaba ver esas cosas.

Chika sabía perfectamente que You siempre fue hermosa, además de que tenía un abdomen marcado que obviamente llamaba la atención de muchos. Chika y You no eran nada aparte de amigas, y es por eso que Chika definitivamente no podía ir y gritar a todo el mundo ''¡Ella es mía! Pero Rayos, como desearía poder hacerlo.

Ser idols, había ayudado bastante en el desarrollo corporal de la chica Peli marrón grisácea, además de que la natación también la ayudaba.

Actualmente estaban en tercero. Claro, Chika también tenía algunos admiradores, pero definitivamente You tenía demasiados, tantos que molestaba a Chika.

Y no era envidia, eran celos. ¡Pero ellas no eran nada más que amigas!

* * *

Chika suspiro por decima vez mirando la ventana, se encontraba en el aula, y no podía prestar atención a la clase.

-Takami-san.

Suspiro de nuevo.

-¡Takami-san!

Esta vez prácticamente salto y se giro encontrándose con el profesor quien la miraba claramente molesto.

-Si no le interesa mi clase, salga afuera, pero tampoco me estés suspirando todo el tiempo.

Chika trago grueso.

-L-Lo siento, no se volverá a repetir… -Escucho algunas risillas de parte de sus compañeros, y pudo notar la mirada preocupada que le lanzó su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída? –Pregunto You viendo a Chika, el receso había llegado.

-No es nada You-chan… -Dijo Chika suspirando, realmente era molesto.

-Mou, Se que me estas mintiendo.

-Solo estaba pensando en la próxima prueba de matemáticas, nada serio. –Dijo Claramente Mintiendo Chika.

-¿Desde cuándo a ti te interesan las pruebas?

-¡Mou! Yo me preocupo por las pruebas.. –Dijo Chika haciendo un puchero.

-Jajaja, Lo siento, pero, ¿Dónde quedo mi Chika despreocupada?

Chika se quedo congelada. ¿Había escuchado bien? You había dicho ''Mi Chika''. Rápidamente el color de su rostro se puso totalmente rojo.

-¿Estás bien? Estás roja… ¿Tienes fiebre? –Pregunto You posando su frente contra la de Chika, intentando medir su temperatura.

Chika estaba que colapsaba, You estaba excesivamente cerca, demasiado. Si se movía un poco podría… ¡No!

Con rapidez se separo de You.

-R-Recordé que Riko me iba a decir algo ¡Nos vemos! –Grito Chika corriendo a la azotea siendo seguida por la mirada azulada de su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien.. ¿QUÉ? –Pregunto Chika soltando un bufido.

-¿Sucedió Algo con You?

Realmente… ¿REALMENTE HASTA RIKO SABÍA QUE LE GUSTABA YOU?!

-¡No!

-Umm… -La chica pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de ''No te creó''.

-¡Oh Mira la hora! Tenemos que regresar a clases. –Dijo Chika cambiando de tema. Riko suspiro, pero realmente Chika tenía la razón.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, observando a You en su práctica. Siempre se quedaba a observar a You en el club.

Suspiro. ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de ella?

Realmente no lo sabía. De un momento a otro empezó a observar a su amiga de la infancia de otra manera. Sus ojos se centraron totalmente en You. Y no pudo evitar recordar cuando se iba a declarar a You, pero sus fans lo arruinaron todo.

* * *

 _Finalmente el 14 de febrero estaba ahí. El día de san Valentín. Se desvelo haciendo un chocolate para la Chica que robaba sus suspiros, Su amiga de la infancia. Pero no fue el chocolate nada más el problema, si no que hizo la forma de un barco. Le costó no dormir casi nada, pero lo logró._

 _Y Ese día se iba a declarar a su amiga. Sonrió y fue corriendo a darse un baño para ir al instituto._

 _Finalmente llego al instituto, y busco con su mirada a la chica de ojos azules, La encontró abriendo su casillero. Lo otro que presencio fue ver como prácticamente una montaña de chocolates y cartas caían sobre ella. No, ese no era el momento. Guardo bien el chocolate y fue a ayudar a su amiga._

 _El receso, también tenía tiempo en ese momento. Y cuando se levantó para ir al asiento de la chica, la encontró hablando con una chica que era de segundo, Ambas se veían felices, lo que provoco que Chika bufara y simplemente fuera a buscar a Riko, quizá podía distraerse un poco… Grata fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Riko se iba a declarar a Yoshiko. Chika técnicamente le dio su bendición._

 _Tercer y último intento._

 _La salida. Se acerco rápidamente a You, el chocolate escondido entre sus ropas. Lo haría en ese momento. Pero antes de llegar, vio como You fue arrastrada por la misma chica de segundo con la que había estado hablando en el receso. Las siguió, y se maldijo internamente, definitivamente ese no era su día. La chica se acababa de declarar a You, todo era excesivamente romántico. Cuando vio a You dudar de su respuesta, Simplemente salió de manera silenciosa del lugar, y se comió el chocolate por el cual se había esmerado en hacer por más de una hora._

 _Algunas lágrimas amargas se derramaron, pero no pudo evitarlo, al terminar el chocolate simplemente volvió a su casa. No fue a ver a You en su práctica ese día. No soportaría que más personas se le declaren, o peor, ver a You besándose con esa chica de segundo._

Al estar pérdida en sus recuerdos, no se dio cuenta de que la práctica había acabado, y You estaba sentada a su lado. Se sorprendió al encontrarla a su lado, pero está al parecer disfrutar del atardecer, decidió no decir nada. Pero como si estuviera maldita, escucho la voz de una chica.

-You-senpai…

You se giro, y se encontró con una chica de segundo.

Chika se aguanto el gruñir, sabía lo que seguía.

-¿Podríamos hablar? A solas… -Dijo Viendo a Chika.

You observo a Chika y suspiro.

-Vuelvo enseguida… -Dijo y se fue con la chica.

* * *

Las había seguido. Que le perdone Dios, pero realmente necesitaba escuchar.

-Me gustas You-senpai, ¡Por favor! ¡Sal conmigo!

Chika Gruño.

-Yo… Lo siento, ya tengo a alguien. –Esto cayó como agua fría en Chika.

-You-senpai… No es necesario mentir.

You simplemente se quedó callada. Y Chika no lo soporto y entro en la escena, sorprendiendo a la chica de Segundo y a You.

-Lo siento, Ella es mía. –Dijo Chika tomando de las caderas a You y acercándola peligrosamente a ella.

La chica de segundo pareció quedar en blanco. You también.

-Chika-senpai, d-debes de estar mintiendo… -Dijo la Chica intentando convencerse de que estaba mintiendo.

-No.

-P-Pero No puede…

Chika bufo, y observo a You, quien se había mantenido callada todo ese tiempo. Observo por un segundo esos labios que llamaban tanto su atención. Y finalmente la tomo de las manos y la beso.

You abrió los ojos sorprendida.

No tuvo tiempo para nada, pues Chika se alejo.

-Ella es mía, ¿Quedó claro?

La chica de segundo asintió y salió del lugar en silencio, dejando a Chika gritándose en sus pensamientos por ser tan tonta.

You la observaba. Chika observaba a You.

-¿Qu… Qué fue eso? –Pregunto You, Chika pensó haber visto un rubor en su amiga, pero al bajar la mirada no tuvo tiempo de confirmar.

-Y-Yo… You-chan… Escucha… -Ahora Chika estaba llorando.- T-Tú me gustas You-chan.. –Dijo Chika intentando secar sus lagrimas con las mangas de su ropa.

No escucho nada de parte de You.

-N-No es necesario q-que me digas que no s-sientes lo mismo… -Dijo Chika.

Escucho pasos acercarse, y pronto sus mejillas fueron acariciados por las manos de su amiga.

-Chika-chan… Tú también me gustas.. –Dijo You con una sonrisa, Chika levanto la mirada con sorpresa. You seco con sus dedos las lágrimas de Chika.

-¿E-En serio?

-Claro que sí… -Dijo You.

-P-Pero…. –Pero fue callada por los labios de You. Esta vez la sorprendida fue Chika.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Dijo You con tranquilidad luego de alejarse de sus labios.

Chika se limito a asentir y abrazar fuertemente a su ahora Novia.

* * *

-Aún así no creí que te pondrías así… -Dijo You riendo. Chika hizo un puchero.

-Es que todos tienen que saber que eres mía. –Dijo Chika.

You río más fuerte.

Ambas se encontraban en el hogar de los Takami.

-¿Me dirás que no?

You negó y sonrió.

-Soy Tuya, Chika-chan.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Chika.

Todo había acabado bien, después de todo.


End file.
